


Laughing in the Face of Love

by RedRangerKei



Category: 20世紀少年 | 20th Century Boys (Manga)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Introspection, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRangerKei/pseuds/RedRangerKei
Summary: They're nothing alike, it's easy to see, but they're drawn to each other.





	

They're nothing alike, it's easy to see, but they're drawn to each other. Kanna's calm, focused, and fearless, centred and unshakeable. Kyoko's none of these things, but she's warm and so very _alive_.

Kanna's hands are like ice, Kyoko's skin like fire as they move together. Kanna can finally set things aside in her mind and focus on herself; Kyoko can finally _focus_. It's give and take — selfish, but attention to each so delayed it's almost necessary. Over their own short, gasped breaths they can heard the men of Kanna's faction on the other side of the door, but to them they're as good as a world away.

Their defences are down, praying for each successive minute to last forever between sweat-damp sheets. There's no telling how long it will be until one or both are forced into action, the moment lost forever; the only certainty is that it will happen, that Yukiji will come looking for Kanna, or Yoshitsune for Kyoko, or something unknown, unexpected, and far more sinister for any one of them, or that the sun will rise and call them all to action. But for now...

Kyoko's sleeping, out like a light and snoring away, so _herself_ even now that Kanna nearly laughs. Instead she lies on her back, eyes on the ceiling, trying her hardest to push all serious thought from her head.

Eventually it's Yoshitsune who goes looking for them. When there's no answer he pushes the heavy door open cautiously and surveys the scene for a moment. Two girls, blissfully and dreamlessly asleep, bare limbs tangled, their faces untroubled, angelic, and impossibly beautiful in the ephemeral peace and stillness. He nods, once, and closes the door silently before returning to tell Otcho that since the girls aren't urgently needed at the moment, he'd much rather leave them to themselves. For now.


End file.
